What's wrong with Danny?
by Kwalker69
Summary: There is something wrong with Danny, causing his friends and family to become conceded for their friend and brother. But, is what's wrong going to be easy to fix?


**_I have been going through a hard time and I am not going into detail this is what has been preventing me from writing and I am just sorry I have been unable to write. I wrote this awhile back in effort to help and decided since I haven't posted anything in a long time I should post this and see if you all wanted me to continue this story. Anyway review and tell me if you want me to continue or not. As always enjoy! :)_**

Danny Fenton makes his way down the stairs and into his kitchen. Looking like a train wreak, dark circles cover his eyes, his shirt looks dirty and his hair is it usual mop on his head. Jazz worriedly watches Danny has he slowly descends the stairs.

"Hey Danny do you need a ride to school today?" Jazz asks taking in her brothers exhausted form.

"No thanks I am going to fly today" Danny says slowly as if it takes everything in him to not collapse right there.

Danny forces the two white rings to appear transforming him into Danny Phantom, the hero of town but, Danny didn't felt like anything but a hero. While flying to school hoping that a ghost would for once leave him alone so he could get to school on time but, of corse that didn't happen. Danny gasps as his ghost sense goes off, a scowl immediately forms on the ghost boys face.

"Bowl down in fear for I am the box ghost" Yells an all to familiar voice.

Thats when Danny spots the blue ghost wearing his usual overalls.

"What do you want now, I seriously don't have time for you" Danny says already pulling out the Fenton

"I am the box ghost. Beware!"

Wordlessly Danny opens up the thermos sucking the box ghost inside and continuing on his way to school. Danny flying on his way to school stopped in an ally near by changing back into Danny Fenton the loser, but this time Danny did feel like a loser. Just as he started walking into the school building the bell rang, signaling that Danny was once again late for class. Sighing and slowly walking to his locker and getting his books Danny makes his way to the first class of the day, History.

Danny takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

"Mr. Fenton so nice for you to finally show up. What is your excuse this time?" Mr. Smith asked not even looking up from the board he was writing on. It wasn't until he turned around and saw Danny wordlessly walking to he seat in the back of the room that he took in the boys haggard appearance. Now Danny did come in often wait actually most days looking beat up and exhausted but it was more recently that he had begun to look worse.

"I don't have one" Danny says interrupting Mr. Smith's thoughts making his ears strain to listen to what the boy had to say.

"Well, tomorrow don't be late" Is all Mr. Smith says taking pity on the boy before continuing his lesson on World War One.

Danny slumps in his seat completely exhausted from so many nights of little sleep, but it wasn't only the ghost keeping him up but the nightmares he kept having of turning into his evil future self, Dan. Danny was so haunted by the thought of becoming that he often never slept for fear of the dreams that were to come.

Sam and Tucker, Danny's best friends take in the appearance of their best friend and exchange worried looks.

"Danny are you okay?" Tucker whispers.

Danny being unable to form words just nods his head, while staring at his desk.

Through out the class Mr. Smith talked about the civil war but, the young ghost heard none of it. Too numb to even listen or pay attention. The boy's two friends watch their friend and exchanging worrisome looks. Danny was aware but, didn't have the energy to say anything about it. Finally the class ended and slowly the young boy rose from his seat.

"Hey Danny whats going on?" Sam asks quietly while gingerly putting a hand on his shoulder.

" There isn't anything wrong! Why does something always have to be wrong!" Danny said angrily while roughly pushing Sam away and storming out of the classroom.

"Danny wait!" Tucker all but yells.

"No, let him go he needs to be alone right now." Sam says shutting up Tucker quickly.

**_Well,_**_** thats it hope you enjoyed it review tell me if you want me to continue or not. Or you can message me that be great to. Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
